Weedy's path
by EvilCloud
Summary: Weedy has finally become a fine lady. And now the time to go into the tower has come already. Will she be enough strong to follow the his father and brother's path. And also, will she be ready for the path that her heart has for her? Bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my first fanfic ever. I was replaying the game and also looking at another Azure's fanfic it came to me this story. I don't know how it will go. But I'm giving it a try. Also I'm sorry about my English; I'm certainly bad at it. Anyway, try to enjoy.

Evilcloud

Disclaimer: I do not own Azure Dreams or any of their characters, Konami does. Good for them.

-------------------------------

"**Weddy's path"**

By Evilcloud

**Chapter 1**

_Little by little the sun rise on the vast desert, enlightening the sand on it way, another new day begins. And so slowly, a small city finally received the first ray of light. The city was well known for treasure hunters, and was visited everyday for people who seek fortune and money. Always seeking monster eggs inside a certain tower, they were valuable for any shop in this world. The monster tower. The city's name was, Monsbaiya._

_Every fellow in Monsbaiya slowly rise just like the sun did, starting their daily duties. And as they walked through the city, they wondered how the city could have changed so much. And along that though, a smile rose in their lips, and also their hearts._

_There was a certain youth, than a few years ago, adventured inside the tower seeking for eggs and fortune. The father's youth, was once know as the best monster tamer. Sadly, he died earlier, leaving his wife and two children. As the youth gained fortune, he donated money to the city, rising new buildings, and turning the old city on a completely new one. This boy was Koh._

_Eight years passed since the first day Koh started to go to the tower. A new days starts for a young sixteen teenager as well, Weedy._

_As Weedy's room welcomed the sun, Weedy already has begun to open her eyes, rubbing them lazily as she sat up. Yawning, she looked at the beds at her side. Mom was gone already, most likely making her breakfast. Then she looked at her brother's bed. He was gone as well; maybe he had left to the tower, or to hang around with one of the girls._

_Brother. But Weedy already knew the truth. Her mom has told her, though she always noticed it. She was not Guy's daughter, that's for sure. She didn't look like him or Koh at all. Yet, her mom failed to know how Weedy came to be._

_And as he grew up knowing the truth, his admiration for his brother became something different. Something that as he become a fine lady, was harder to keep hidden. Even more when Koh was away, while he was hanging with Nico or Patty, or when her brother was simply was at her side at home. Weedy blushed so slightly, thinking about the feeling that grew inside her heart, sometimes hoping those feelings to be noticed_

_Then, she snapped out of it as the door of her room opened, a red haired 23 years old youth stood there, smiling down at her. She skipped a beat there, and then he smiled and greeted his "brother"._

Weedy: "Good morning, Bro!"

Koh: "Good morning, Weedy"

_He paused for a second, closing his eyes briefly and then opened them once again, smiling broadly at her, his smile, those slightly pinkish puffy lips, made her blush a bit, forcing Weedy to restrain hersel_

Koh: "Ready for the tower, sis?" –said Koh

_Making the hint of blush fade away, he smiled at back at her brother, nodding just once and looking into his brother's eyes_

This is it for now. Sorry for the short chapter. I just felt like writing something about the game. I will try to keep it up.

See ya around!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, this is my first fanfic ever. I was replaying the game and also looking at another Azure's fanfic it came to me this story. I don't know how it will go. But I'm giving it a try. Also I'm sorry about my English; I'm certainly bad at it. Anyway, try to enjoy.

Evilcloud

Disclaimer: I do not own Azure Dreams or any of their characters, Konami does. Good for them.

-------------------------------

"**Weddy's path"**

By Evilcloud

**Chapter 2**

_Weedy quietly nodded after answering her brother's question. And as quick as Koh come, he was out. She giggled, as she could swear that his brother could be even more excited than herself on her first time to go into the tower._

_But then again, her brother never was the kind of person who could stand quiet for too long. She knew that too well. After all, he has been training and giving her some tips about the tower for the last year. Not that he was the only one who wanted to help. Gosh and Selfi, who even not being so experienced as her brother, also helped her gladly. Gosh sometimes practiced with Weedy on the art of the sword and, Weedy had to admit, he was not half bad. Selfi on the other side explained and trained her on some magical arts._ "This way you should not depend on those dull balls as much as your dumb brother does" _she always said with a cheerful smile._

_Weedy smiled remembering the past months, training altogether. Even sometimes lazily watching her brother and Gosh's sparring sessions once the sunset approached, sitting down on the fountain edge. Those peaceful moments, when the sound of the clashing swords was the only thing disturbing the quietness._

_Only her brother's shout made Weedy snap out of the calm memories and come back to the present. She shook her head and jumped out off her bed, and moving over the closet to grab her clothes. Weedy still wore the same kind of clothed that usually she wore on the past, though they were slightly paler than the old ones, the yellow becoming more alike the sand that covered Monsbaiya. She liked the though she still looked cute, but it was clear that the outfit also showed that her body has grow as well. Checking herself on the mirror once more, she nodded at her reflection and moved over the door, her heart pounding hard, but also feeling kind of calm. As if she was really expecting this moment to come._

_---------------_

_The breakfast went as it always did. Weedy calmly ate hers (this morning maybe she really took her time to eat it) while her brother, this morning along with Mia, ate his. Her mom looked at them from time to time, keeping them from making some trouble as always, happily washing the dishes._

_And finally the time came, after finishing the breakfast. They were ready to go out. Weedy double checked his clothes, as she turned away from the sight that every morning she had to watch, as one of the girls came, shyly as always and gave to he brother his goodbye kiss. A soft pout on Weedy face as she fixed her shoes. _

_Once they were out, Weedy got a look at her brother. Her brother Koh hasn't changed that much. Of course, he looked older, and maybe even taller. Yet he still had his trademark puffy lips, as Selfi always liked to call him, and that confident smile on them. Her mom lately said that Koh day after day, looked more alike his father, yet he has grown maybe even more than when mom meet Weedy and Koh's father. Koh still wore his old clothes, always carrying his father keepsake sword, Seraphim, along with a very polished diamond shield (Weedy wasn't really certain of how strong had become her brother shield, but with a single look at it you could know it wouldn't be a easy task to put even a single scratch on it)._

_And along with the shield, the sword, and always useful Pita fruit, Bro always carried…_

: Hey Koh! Planning to leave me home on your cute sister's first day?

– _A voice comes from the sky. And as Koh and Weedy, smile on lips, looked up they saw the flying monster, the familiar once owned by their father, and now Koh. Kewne._

Koh: Of course not, Kewne _– Koh answered his familiar, a grin forming on his lips –_ but, actually, you are the one being late…

_Weedy giggled as once again her bro and Knewe argued, she might swear that both of them enjoyed more arguing sometimes than even going into the tower. At least Kewne, since Weedy doubted his brother would get bored of climbing the tower._

_After finishing the argument, all of them headed to the entrance of the tower. They stopped right in front of the warning post. Weedy gulped as her sight climbed front wall of the tower, looking up until reaching the top. Then Weedy checked her bag a last time. She carried a wooden wand, a copper shield and, given from her brother, a faintly glowing Wind crystal._

_Weedy turned to look at her brother, only to found her brother looking back at her, a tiny smile and a gentle couple of eyes welcoming her and Kewne winking happily at her and giving Weedy some courage back. Koh nodded at her, and Weedy nodded back. Weedy really felt ready for going inside the tower now, as the three of them stepped closer and the big doors opened wide, the tower spell charming them as they set their foot inside. Yet, not fear was seen on Weedy's eyes, only determination._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's all for now people. I should apologize about the shortness of my chapters. I will try to make them longer soon.

Mad Red Queen: I will try to keep doing my work, thanks for your review, never expected to get one. I also loved (and loved) this game, that's why I wanted to write this so badly.

Weedy-chan: My sister! Thanks for the review! sobs

Again, thanks for the reviews.

See everyone soon!


End file.
